Frosting
by YaoiLvr3
Summary: WARNING:YAOI What happens when L's burning desire for Light surpases his suspicion of him being Kira? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

It all happened 3 long years ago.

"Light-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Could you hand me that paper?" Said Ryuzaki in his sensual voice.

"Sure." I smiled at him, hoping he would catch my hint. Just as I was reaching for the paper he did too and our hands touched, I instantly pulled back. Apparently he did get the hint.

"If you were just going to grab it, why'd you ask me to get it for you?"

"Simple, you see Light-kun; I can see right threw you." He stopped everything he was doing and turned and smiled at me. I blushed and looked at the blank computer screen in front of me, randomly typing, hoping to distract myself and my wants.

"Light-kun," he said impatiently. Despite his determination to get my attention, he was still Ryuzaki. He eyed the piece of cake on his desk; he licked his lips, which sent a heat wave through my body.

I sighed, and turned around my swivel chair, looked anxiously around the room then turned back to the computer monitor. Everyone was gone, thankfully.

Ryuzaki stuck his fork into his cake and then stuck a small piece in his mouth. He had a small piece of frosting on the outer part of his lip.

"Ummm, Ryuzaki," I said nervously "you have umm, a uhh" I sighed, I couldn't help myself. I grabbed Ryuzaki's face gently and licked off the frosting.

He did something unexpected, so unexpected that it left me speechless. After I had licked the frosting off his lips, his eyes had widened, his temperature had risen, and he leaned forward and kissed me on my lips.

After that I just stared at him for a while, he stared back, occasionally having a piece of his cake.

After a while I gained up the courage to ask him what he had just done.

"Ryuzaki, what was that?"

"A kiss."

"A kiss?"

"Mhm"

W-why would he do that, and then so openly admit what he had done. Is he trying to get close to me? As if these handcuffs weren't enough.

Then a thought hit my mind. What, what if he had figured out that I, was kira, and now he's wants to get close to me. Manipulate my emotions. I-I won't let him, no matter how much I truly love him.

I stood up suddenly.

"Ryuzaki!" I said in a stern yet shaky voice.

"Yes Yagami-kun"

I shuddered yet another heat wave surged through my body. I hated it when he called me that, yet at the same time, I loved it. And I could tell he noticed because he automatically stood up, and was so close to me that our noses were touching.

Our breathing was intertwined. I closed my eyes and went off to a far place, as if nothing in the world mattered except for me, and Ryuzaki.

He leaned forward every so slightly, and kissed my lips.

Then it happened.

"Liiight!"

I knew that voice all to well it was Misa, she was coming downstairs, fast.

I knew I was ruined, absolutely ruined. Then I heard it, a piercing scream that seemed to cut time itself with it's sharpness.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course Ryuzaki immediately pulled away from my lips. After a while anyway.

Misa practically jumped down the last 20 stairs to the ground. _Oh boy._ I thought,_ here we go._

"L-light," Misa managed to stammer.

"Misa I can explain!" I shouted awkwardly, staring into Misa's eyes trying to seem sincere.

"No I can," I turned around and saw Ryuzaki, standing there, playing with his hair as if he hadn't had a care in the world.

"You can?" I said without realizing how and why I had exactly said it.

"Yes, the truth is Misa," He said turning to her "that light and I had just kissed, and the reason is," I quickly cupped my hand over his mouth. Obviously I wasn't giving up that quickly, if I can fool Ryuzaki into thinking I'm not kira, I can certainly fool Misa about a small kiss.

"Misa," I sighed dramatically

"The truth is, me and Ryuzaki both stood up at the same time to use the restroom, we were standing fairly close and I suddenly lost my balanced and found are lips were touching," I paused, I was doing a pretty good job. I mean considering this was made up on the spot.

"Ohhhh, Misa gets it!"

It was un-believable how easy it was to trick that girl.

"You do? Well I'm glad that you do." After that Misa scurried up to her bedroom. And no sooner then she did, L cradled my face in his hands and kissed my lips, again, only this time shortly after resting his lips on mine he slid his tongue into my mouth.

Now I know all you fan girls are probably dieing right now, screaming at the top of your lungs "Kiss him back Light!"

I'd have to been a fool not to do that. So yes, I kissed him back, our tongues wrapping around each others. I let out a light whimper, unfortunately.

Ryuzaki pulled his tongue out of my mouth and his lips away from mine. The corner of his mouth rose slightly in which appeared to be some sort of half smile, my first thoughts? _Oh no. _

Suddenly Ryuzaki started walking away towards the stairs, since we were hand cuffed together, I followed. He kept walking till he came to a door labeled "The Honeymoon Suite" He un-locked it and stepped inside, the motioned for me to walk in, so I did.

The second I looked in that room, my jaw dropped open.

"R-Ryuzaki, what is all this?"

There were rose petals everywhere, on the floor, the bed, some leading to the bathroom. Where, most likely, there was a hot bubble bath waiting. The room was filled with incents and candles, little sticky notes that said things like "I love you" or just "love" and a whole bunch that said "Light-kun". There was a big blown up picture of me right above the bed.

"It's for you."

Before I could ask anymore questions, the next thing I knew, I was laying on my back on the bed, with Ryuzaki on top of me.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared up at him. He stared down at me. Then all of a sudden he got up and left for a another room. I came along for the ride. We went to the kitchen. On our way there we passed the bathroom,and sure enough there was a hot tub waiting,it looked rather inviting. I swallowed. I could just imagine Ryuzaki, sitting there, completely naked, waiting for me....

" Light-kun, you want cake?"

"Huh?" My thoughts were interupted by Ryuzaki.

"Do, you, want, cake?" He repeated slowly.

"Uh sure," I blurted out.

I then exaimened the kitchen counter while Ryuzaki was getting the cake. There was a chocolate bar sitting on it. I picked it up and immeadiatley dropped it. It reminded me of Mello. Not to mention his relationship with Near. Was that what was in store for Ryuzaki and me? I shook my head and tried to not think about it.

A few minutes later we returned from the kitchen. A plate with a piece of cake and a fork on it in Ryuzaki's hands. We sat down beside each other, as usually his knees touching his chest. He swooped his fork down and ate a piece of his cake. When he picked up another piece and brought it to his mouth, he hesitated.

"Want some?" He asked. I couldn't help but laugh. he was so cute.

"Sure," I reached for the fork but he pulled it back.

"But i thou-" He placed a finger under my chin and gently lifted my face, before roughly shoving the fork into my mouth. I could tell it was his first time doin this.

"Mmmm," That was some pretty good cake. He pulled the fork from my mouth and smiled slightly before completely bursting out laughing. He had a cute laugh, but no sooner than i realized that, i realized, he was laughing at me!

"W-whats so funny?" Great. To add to my embarrasment, i studdered.

"Now your the one with frosting on your face! Here, let me get it" He leaned in close to me and licked the frosting off the corner of my mouth. I looked directly into his eyes, and for the first time, i saw his cheeks turn bright pink.

"Did you just......blush?" I had to surpress my laughter.

"Blush? Me? i am.....97.3% sure i didn't." He smiled his sexy smile. I could have just taken him then and there, but of course, i didn't. Instead he stood up and did somethin that made me want him even more.

"Yagami-kun," I shuddered, there was that name again.

"Yes?" In light of the days events , i couldn't even imagine what he was gonna say next. Never the less he said it.

" I couldn't help but notice you noticing the bathroom, that look on your face," He paused and drew in a sharp breath. It made my skin crawl.

"I know that look all too well. I've made it too many times to count, and i wanna see you make it again." He grabbed me by my hand and yanked me up. He started walkin towards,_ oh joy, _the bathroom. We walked, or rather rushed, inside and he locked us in. And in 3 seconds flat, he had me pinned to the door, his tounge in my mouth, and the door knob stabbing painfully into my lower back.

"Ow!" I screeched. He gave me a confused expression.

"Door knob, lower back, pain!" I said through clenched teeth. He laughed, of course.

"Your so sexy when your talking through clenched teeth," _'Im what?' _I thought _'Is that a Death Note in his pants, or is he just happy to see me?' _

"Im still in pain here!" I said, this time through an open mouth.

"Not as much as you about to be," He muttered under his breath as he moved me from the door to a regular wall. No door knobs encluded. He kissed my lips, yet again. Then, all of a sudden, he slid his hand up my shirt. _'Oh boy' _I swallowed hard.

Next thing i knew, my shirt was off and on the bathroom floor. Ryuzaki pulled his tounge from my mouth then licked my lips, my cheek, then up to my ear and whispered softly in it :

"Your gonna enjoy this," Then he licked down to my neck, which caused me to whimper a little. But on he went, from my neck, to my chest.......to my lower chest.....to the rim of my pants. He practically ripped my pants off for christ sake._'You fan girls are probably dieing again. I'll never understand your obsession with yaoi, just stay away from my Ryuzaki.'_

"R-Ryuzaki!" _'Damn it!' _I thought. _'What is it about him that makes me so nervous?'_

"Yes Yagami-kun?" He asked as he began to pull my boxers down.

"Ryuzaki! W-what are you doing?" I asked nervously, and loudly, while trying to keep my boxers where there were.

"What we came in here to do," He replied, calmly as ever.

"We? you made me come in here!" I hadn't realized that i was shouting.

Ryuzaki came eye to eye with me.

"Is this not what Yagami-kun wants?" I hesitated with my answer. Is this what i want? Is this truly what i want? Or is this some kinda one-night-stand. Would Ryuzaki simply throw me away once his desires had been fufilled? _' You know what? _I thought. _'I don't care, i dont care if this is some silly and pointless one-night-stand. I...I love Ryuzaki, and i want him to be happy, even if it means my misery.'_

"Ryuzaki,"

"Yes?"

"This is what i want, you, are what i want." For the first time I actuall kissed HIM, and with that i had slid my boxers down around my ankles.


	4. Chapter 4

(Alrighty then yaoi lovers, i know what you thinking, this isn't the continuation? Oh yes it is but from now on im gonna leave notes at the beginning and end of every chapter of every story i write.

Ryuzaki: But the fans want yaoi!

Light: Then lets give it to them! *Glomps and Rapes Ryuzaki*

Me: Oh lord, there at it again, and on my new hard wood floor! TT~TT Oh well, I do not own Death Note, but if i did....muahaha...muahaha...MUAHAHA!!....ha...ha..*chokes*...ACK!...bleeeech cough!...well, you get it, now, enjoy this lovely yaoi!........or else -__-)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I pulled away from his lips. He immeadiately looked down and his mouth curved into a nuaghty little smile. He took his shirt off and reavealed his hot chest.

"R-Ryuzaki your-" I didn't even know how to finish my sentence. Somehow, as if unconsiously, I

reached my hand out and spread all five fingers flat out on his chest. He laughed sexily.

"Does yagami-kun liek what he sees?" I was practically hypnotized saying things out loud that i would normally have kept to my self.

"Oh i like,"

"Then he's really gonna like this," He began un-buttoning his pants then let them drop down around his ankles. I already knew what was coming and i had a feeling i was gonna like it, like it alot.

But just when i thought he was gonna pull down is boxers, he got on his knees in front of me.

"Ryuzaki, what are yo-" But before i got to finish my sentence he had already licked me in the one place i have the most feeling in. I couldn't help myself, I let out a moan.

Ryuzaki looked up at me and smile, yet again.

"Does it make Yagami-kun feel good?" I had to blush, but not a normal slightly pink blush,no, a down right, deep red, crimson blush.

"Y-yea," I muttered glancing to the side.

"Hmmm? What was that?" He gave me another lick, but this one was longer and wetter than the last.

"A-ahhh! Y-yes Ryuzaki, I-it feels good!" Ah! God damn it! What is it about him that makes me feel this way inside?

"Thats more like it Yagami-kun," He smiled quickly before he started sucking on me. I let out moan after moan, feeling his hot mouth wrapped around me. It felt so good. I slipped my hands down onto the back of his head and pushed,hard, forcing myself deeper into his mouth.

"R-Ryuzaki," I moaned.

"I don't think i can l-last much longer," I moaned again, slightly panting, looking down at him. He removed his mouth from me suddenly.

"Heh, I guess Yagami-kun was hornier than he thought," He gave me a few quick licks, I let out a few quick moans, and next thing i knew my cum was all over Ryuzaki's face and im panting and moaning like crazy, my face completely flushed.

"A-ahh....Ryuzaki...." He was licking some cum off his face when i said this.

He looked up at me with a sorta innocent smile, but we both know thats bull.

"Yagami-kun, don't think were finished,"

"W-what?!" He stood up, brushed imaginary dirt from his knees, and pointed to the bathtub.

"Did you forget about that, Yagami-kun?" I don't know why, but a sudden smile broke over my face. Ryuzaki looked at me, confusion of his face. I seized the opportunity and pounced on Ryuzaki, knocking both him and myself on the floor.

"Y-Yagami-kun," Ha! Now he was the one studdering! I began to pull his boxers down.

"Yagami-kun?"

"You're absolutely right, we shouldn't let it go to waste, now hurry up and get naked."

______________________________________________________________________________

Alrighty then! Another chap. finally finished!

Light: Took you long enough .

Me: Shut up!

Ryuzaki: See you next time! And remember, yaoi is your friend! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Time for another thrilling yaoi fanfic chapter! Real quick notes here, first, sorry it took so long to get out!, i was uber busy! second! no reading unless your 18 or older, or you could just be a yaoi perv like me ;D

Ryuzaki: well one things for sure, you are definately a perv .

Me: Shut it! Now enjoy!.....ya pervs.....kidding! ^^;;

Also! At one point Light calls Ryuzaki baka, BAKA is japanesse for idiot, stupid, or moron, kay :D

* * *

Wow, he was easy to persuade. The second i said get naked, he got naked!

"Woah," I couldn 't help but stare, and he couldn't help but notice,oh joy! But instead of the usual smart remark he blushed, it was the same crimson blush that occured on my face not to long ago.

"Y-yagami-kun! Don't stare!" Ha! This was the perfect time to seek revenge! But no, he would never allow that, so instead he pushed me off of him and there we sat, on the bathroom floor. But don't worry it wasn't for long because he picked me up and threw me in the bathtub. It was pretty hot, and relaxing. He climbed in after me then pulled me on his lap. My eyes widened. I felt something hard pressed against my lower back.

"Ryuzaki! Your....you know....is poking in to me" He flashed me a naughty smile.

"I know," I couldn't tell, but im pretty sure my entire face was red. He licked then nibbled on my ear. I shuddered. It felt like a bolt of electricity went from my ear straight to my "lower half". _It made me...well...really really hard._ I let out a light whimper. Then as if the whimper triggered something in Ryuzaki's brain, he reached his hands around my waist, then lowered them to wrap around my erection.

"Ahhh.....Ryuzaki, don't touch me there!"

"Aww, why not? Yagami-kun is so hard," He rubbed his hands against the, ever so hard, part of my body.

"St-stop it baka!" I tried to get up, but i slipped and ended up on all fours, my "back side" facing Ryuzaki. I suddenly felt someone climbing on top of me. _Wanna guess who it was? Didn't think so. _

"Oh Yagami-kun," Ryuzaki said in a sing-song voice. I gulped so hard I think I swallowed my tounge.

"Ryuzaki, d-don't you dare!"

"But i thought Yagami-kun wanted me, don't you want me inside you" He breathed heavily down my neck as he said this. I don't even know how it was possible but i became even harder. I tried to surpress a whimper, we don't wanna repeat the "slipping" incedent again. I might fall outta the bathtub on my face.

"So what is Yagami-kun's answer?" Ryuzaki said as he licked repeadently up and down my neck. _Yes, yes, oh god yes!_ I thought, rather loudly, in my head. But I have to try and keep my cool, but i had to be sexy while keeping my cool. Well, here goes nothing.

"Oh yes, please Ryuzaki, don't make me beg," I said in my cutest,sexiest, and quite frankly, horniest voice. Suddenly Ryuzaki shuddered.

"Ah, Yagami-kun, I just got really hard, are you sure about your answer?" _I was making HIM hard? Oh lord, is it hot in here or is it just the bathwater?_

I flipped around so i was on my back then I threw my legs up on Ryuzaki's shoulders. I gave him of good view of, well, _everything._

"Yes Ryuzaki, I'm sure." I stared up directly into his eyes. He gulped.

"Ok, here i go," With one, rather hard, thrust of his hips, he was deep inside me. He pulled back slowly then thrusted hard into me again.

"Ahhh!" I didn't know it was gonna hurt this bad! Don't get me wrong it felt amazing, wonderful, fantastic! But it was my first time, I was losing my virginity for god's sake! He stopped and stared down at me.

"Hmm? Is Yagami-kun okay?" I locked my ankles around his neck.

"P-please....don't...stop.." That was all he needed. He immeadiately started thrusting into me again, and again...and again. I was moaning at the stop of my my lungs, feeling every swing of his hips travel through-out my body.

"Ryuzaki, I-It hurts," I let out a long moan as he rammed himself into me, causing both pain and pleasure. He reached his hands down and started toying with my, you know what.

"A-ahh, Ryuzaki! I told you not t-to touch me there!" He didn't say anything. All he did was let out a few short moans and kept playing with my body while thrusting himself deep into me, time after time.

"Ryuzaki! N-no...stop...." I couldn't take it anymore, it felt so good, him touching me, being inside me. I moaned loudly as i came all over his hands. He suddenly began thrusting harder and faster into me.

"Ryuzaki! W-what are yo- Ahh!"

"Y-Yagami-kun, I'm g-gonna cum!" He thrusted harder, ramming into me until with one last, really hard, swing of his hips, he came inside me and let out a long, sensual moan.

"A-ahh! Ryuzaki! It's hot...a-and sticky" He leaned down and kissed my lips, then he slid his tounge into my mouth and swirled it around inside it.

"M-mmm" I wrapped my arms around his neck but then he slid his tounge outta my mouth.

"Yagami-kun, I love you."

"W-what?" Before I got to ask anymore questions he slid himself out of me and sank back in the tub.

"Ryuzaki I-"

"Yagami-kun! Look at you! Your all dirty and sticky, if were gonna be in this tub we might as well use it." _Well look at that, he's back to his old self, how many seconds was that?_

"Whaaa?" He picked up a bar of soap and rubbed it in his hands till they were extra soapy. Then he reached out his hands and began washing my chest.

* * *

THE END.......

Me: lolz jk! xD you shoulda seen the look on your face!

Ryuzaki: Don't be so mean to the readers! Without them your nothing! Apologize!

Me: Fine...Sorry readers ^^;;

Light: but what happened? I wanna know!

Me: You'll have to wait till the next chapter like everyone else!

Light: fine...


	6. SORRY!

Hi there guys, sorry to get your hopes up, this is just an Apology letter! I'm sorry I haven't gotten out chapter 6!!! it's killing me, i wrote it in my notebook and i just need to type it up but, i'm kinda busy but i will try!! Again i'm really sorry!! DX


	7. THE REAL chpt 6

Hiya! OK i'm sorry that this chapter took forever to get out buuut, i think it was worth the wait!! :D...well maybe..lol...but anyways i think i know...no...i am **CERTAIN!** you enjoyed that last chapter XD but lets not dwell on the past, it's a new day and it's a new chapter!!

Ryuzaki:Lvr owns nothing(except my brand new laptop!!! XD)

Japaneese words in this chapter: Nani:what? Baka:Idiot,moron,stupid Also at one point Ryuzaki says "Yagami-chi chi" he's refering to Light's father, K?  
now enjoy! :D

* * *

I let out a sigh. By now I should know resistance ends in disaster, multiple disasters to be excact. The kiss Misa saw, the whimper that led us to this room, this retched bathroom,and more recently this cum filled bathtub. Ryuzaki was washing my chest gently. His slender hands sliding back and forth with care. For the first time, in a long time, I actually started to relax. But woe is me, my relaxtion time never does last long because Ryuzaki slid his hands from my chest right down to my...well _you_ should know by now.

"Ryuzaki! Stop it you pervert!" Ryuzaki sighed.

"N-nani?" He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek, causing me to blush slightly.

"Doesn't Yagami-kun know I don't have dishonest intentions? I was just trying to get you clean," He poked me in the chest. "Your the one with a sick mind."I Instantly stood up, splashing bath water everywhere.

"What!?! Your the one one whoose always...well...you know..touching me a-and stuff! Your the real pervert!"

"Yagami-kun, it's kinda hard to take you seriously when your naked and soaking wet." My face became instantly red. I climbed out of the bathtub and grabbed a towel,wrapped it around my hips, then turned so my back was facing Ryuzaki.

"Let's just get the hell outta here,ok?" Ryuzaki sighed then climbed out of the bathtub and hugged me from behind.

"Nani?" I asked.

"Nothin," He replied calmly."Just love you thats all..." He muttered under his breath.

"Huh? Did you say somethin Ryuzaki?"

"Uhhh no, nope, not at all hehe, I just sneezed! Yea thats it. A-choo! see? I'm sick as a dog!"

"Whatever..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-TIMESKIP-  
-9:30 P.M.-  
-RYUZAKI AND LIGHT ARE IN THERE JAMIES,LYINGDOWN,IN BED-  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared up at the dark ceiling. Blinked a couple times, noticing no change. I heard Ryuzaki's soft breathing.

"Ryuzaki..." I whispered. "Are you awake?" I heard a muffled answer.

"Yes.....what is it Light-kun?" Huh, when did he start calling me Light again? Oh well. I sat up straight and turned the lamp,on the night stand next to the bed, on. He rolled over and looked up at me. His hair was ruffled and, still slightly wet.

"About what you said in the bathtub, did you really mean it?"

"Well, what excactly did i say?" He asked scooting closer to me.

"You know.....that you...."

"That I love you?" He said, finishing my sentence for me, smiling warmly.

"Yea....that" I slumped back in bed.

"Well of course I ment it Light-kun, you of all people should know I don't lie." _Yea, maybe you don't lie, but I do, I'm keeping the fact that I'm Kira away from you, all the secrets I've kept from Ryuzaki, there literally eating me up inside. _

"Hey Light-kun, you wanna know a secret?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Hmm? A secret? What do you mean?" He rolled onto his back and placed his hands behind his head.

"Well, to be honest, when I first saw Light-kun, I didn't really think he was Kira." I took in a sharp breath, but I didn't dare speak. I wanted a explaination.

"Actually, I just thought Light-kun was cute and, in order to get Yagami-chi chi to agree to survellence you I said there was a 3% possibility of you being Kira."

"Wait, so what about all the cameras and wire-taps in my room?" Ryuzaki blushed for some reason.

"That was just because I wanted to see Light-kun every minute of every day."

"Then why are you blushing right now?" I asked with a puzzled expresion on my face.

"Well," Ryuzaki began. "late one night, when I was watching Light-kun, I saw him do something naughty." He smiled and then it hit me. I mean I did it once, just once! I swear! Ok, maybe twice but, come on! I'm a teenager!

"Hmmm? Do you not know what I'm talking about?" Ryuzaki asked. "Light-kun, you were materba-"

"OK, OK, OK! I get it!" I sighed and layed down in bed then turned so my back was facing him.

"Ryuzaki..."

"Yes Light-kun?"

"About what you said, I think I feel the same way, what I mean is, I...love you..I mean maybe..just...a little." Ryuzaki instantly sat up straight.

"What did you just say!?" But by that time I was already sound asleep. The last thing I saw was a calender that read: June 15, 2006.

* * *

YES!! I AM AWESOME!!! haha well look at that, there was a twist! haha i so am queen of the yaoi world!! O3O

Light:you are so weird -___-  
Me: yea but i'm the reason you love ryuzaki! :P  
Light: not even! i love him cuz of his hot bod and the great sex! 3  
Me: *points*  
Light: he's right behind me isn't he  
Me: yup  
Ryuzaki: hmm? so you love my hot bod eh?  
Light:no i never said that!  
Ryuzaki: so are you saying im not hot?  
Light:n-no! what i ment to say is..that i...what i mean is...oh just rape me already T-T  
Ryuzaki: sure thing Light-kun!*picks him up and throws him over his shoulder* bye Lvr!  
Me: bye Ryuzaki have fun!


	8. Chapter 7!

Hey yall!!! i am actually quite sad to say this will be the last chapter of my story frosting, now before you all go crazy and kill me i would liek to say i only planned for 7 chapters in the beginning so even if i wanted to continue i wouldn't know how, i truley am sorry that this must come to an end but i am so glad that so many people liked this(idk if you should read the rest of the notes, im about to get richeous XD its like a thank you letter)

My story frosting all started with a small idea, i have always been a lover of LxLight and i always wanted them to get together in the anime ever since i started watching it i decided to somewhat "abuse" L's love of sweets and thats how i came up with the title "Frosting" so to end theese....endLESS notes i would just like to say thank you to all my fans who have followed me on my "journey" here THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS!!! YOU ROCK!!!(also warning, the following chapter contains mature content, viewer discretion is advised)

Now enjoy the last chapter of Frosting!!!

* * *

I awoke with a loud yawn. Ryuzaki was still sleeping next to me. I sighed and checked the calender, it was June 16, 2009. I was about to stand up and brush my teeth when an arm grabbed me. What does he want now?

"Ryuzaki! Would you please let go of me, and wake up while your a it! We've got some work to do!" I heard heard a drunken laugh. Oh great.

"Light-kun! How did you -hic- know it was -hic- know it was me?" I shook him off and inhaled deeply. This is what happens when he gets drunk,_over and over and over._ 3 years with him and I still haven't gone mad. I placed a hand on his head, ruffling his hair. He looked up at me and smiled. It was a drunken smile but, i'll take it. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving to the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(For the first time ever) Ryuzaki's P.O.V (**P**oint **O**f **V**iew)

(This is a special treat for all ma fans! Since this _is_ the last chapter I wanted there to be a little surprise, it'll be weird since i'm use to being light,the uke, and now i have to be ryuzaki,the seme, it'll be a challenge but for my fans, i'll do anything :D, except make more chapters of this story -____-)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Light was gone I placed a hand on my head and groaned. I had such a hang-over. I rolled out of bed onto the floor. My right arm felt unusualy heavy. I picked it up and found one half of the hand-cuffs myself and Light usualy wear. But when I looked at the other end Light wasn't attached to it. Oh yea, I was so drunk I gave Light the keys. I reached up and laid my hand on the phone on the nightstand, then lazily dialed a number.

* * *

--RYUZAKI'S PHONE CALL--

"Matsuda! Matsuda!"

--"What us it Ryuzaki?"--

"Umm could you send a umm -hic- cake up to me and Light's room?" Downstairs Matsuda looked around to make sure he was the only one there.

--"So Ryuzaki, you and Light slept together eh? Did you guys do it?"--

"Ah ah ah! I'm not tellin' till I get my -hic- cake!" I shook a finger in the air as if Matsuda was right there.

--"Aww, you're no fun!"-- From behind Matsuda came Light's father.

"Matsuda...what excactly are you talking to Ryuzaki about?"

"N-nothing Cheif I was just-"

"I think we need to have another one of our conversations about discussing Ryuzaki and Light's relationship at work...."

"No cheif no!"

--END RYUZAKI'S PHONE CALL--

* * *

I heard the line go dead, so I just shrugged and hung up. I stood up, slowly but surely, and made my way to the bathroom. I caught Light just as he was gargling some mouthwash. I snuck up behind him and put my mouth as close to his ear as possible without him knowing.

"Trying to wash out the spell of cum?" I whispered softly then blew in his ear. Light literally jumped up and spilled mouthwash everywear.

"Haha, I take it I cought you by surprise!" I said cheerfully. Light glared at me.

"Ryuzaki, must everything that spills from your mouth be about sex!?"

"Light, must everything that spills from your mouth be my cum?" His face went red and he looked to the side.

I took a step closer to him then slid my hand up his red silk pajama top. He flinched.

"Ryuzaki, d-don't we just woke up!" I nibbled on his neck with little concern that we just woke up.

"So?" I replied as I pulled Light's shirt off of him.

"S-so, there's cameras in here....a-and my fathers probably downstairs, I mean isn't that how he found out about us in the first place!" It was true, that is how Yagami-chi chi found out about our relationship. One particular night myself and Light were so horny we just excused ourseleves and ran up to this excact room. But, we had forgotten about the cameras and Yagami-chi chi, not to mention the whole task force, saw everything. The only ones who were particularly excited was Matsuda and Izowa. Turns out they were making bets on when we'd get together.

"But Liiight! I'm so horny! And you're so sexy..." I slid my hands down his chest.

"But Ryuzaaaki! I'm not horny!" He said pushing my hands off him.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just have to arrouse you!"

"If you can."He spat out. I chuckled, I most definately can. I started by slowly taking off my shirt, in what I would consider quite the strip tease. This didn't effect Light at all. So as the saying goes, 'drastic times calls for drastic mesures!' I resorted to talking sexy _while_ i was 'stripping.'

"Oh come on Light, don't try to fight it, you know want me." I slid my hand down my chest slowly then stopped at my crotch and rubbed very slowly. This time I got a reaction. I saw Light's eyes widen slightly, and I saw the faintest hint of a gulp.

I dropped my pants to the floor then stepped out of them and even closer to Light. I made the cutest/sexiest face I could think of and then I licked and nibbled on one of Light's nipples while rubbing the other with my finger. This time I noticed a definate gulp and bright pink cheeks.

"Are you hard now Yagami-kun?" I used his "special name" to entice him even more. I laid my hand in between his legs. He was most _definately_ hard. I rubbed my hand softly against his crotch. Faint whimpers escaped his throat.

"Yagami-kun, if you admit you're horny, I'll let you be the seme." Hopefully this would seal the deal. I saw him thinking, I could tell he was probably desiding if he had the guts, or power, to handle me.

"Alright Ryuzaki, I admit it, you make me extremely horny, But _I_ get to be the seme now!" Yes! I won I won I won!!! But it was a bitter sweet victory, now I had to be the uke. _Great._

* * *

OMFG boy do i have good news, guess what!?!? I'm gonna make a chapter 8!!! so now you guys have to wait like a friggen month for chapter 8 to come out!! yay!! LOL im jk but i decided i'm too lazy to type the rest of chapter 7 so I'll just write a chapt. 8, so congradts you guys, you win, now then, aren't you excited to see Ryuzaki as the uke!!!

Ryuzaki: I'm not  
Me: oh stop being such a stick in the mud  
Light:I agree with lvr stop bein a baby  
Ryuzaki: you dont have to be a uke!  
Light:.....  
Ryuzaki: Oh yea....hehe sry!  
Me: watever, thanks to my laziness(and the fact that it's friggen 1 in the morning) you guys get ur stupid chapt. 8 :P nyeh!  
Light: sneek peak time! *rapes Ryuzaki*  
Ryuzaki: noooo!


	9. UKE RYUZAKI HAS ARRIVED!

WHOOO~~~ OMGZZZ!!! R U GUYZ RDY FOR UKE RYUZAKI!?!?!?!  
Light:yeessss!!!  
Ryuzaki: no -___-  
Me: stop bein such a prick ryuzaki!  
Ryuzaki: WTF MINA!?  
Me: thats right I said it!

lol well not much to say except for, enjoy this delicious yaoi!!!!

P.S. BEEEWAAARE!! it is like 1 in the am and my naughty demon ish coming out!!! 8D i'm going to be usuing very bad language in this so viewer discretion is advised ._.

* * *

"N-now Light, let's not be too hasty!" He grabbed my hand and yanked me over to the bed then threw me down on it. My head bobbled. I tried to sit up straight.

"Light-kun, come on, you can't be serious?" He smirked.

"You're not going to break your promise are you? Because then I'd have to break mine and tell my father _all _about the things you do to me!" I gasped.

"You wouldn't!" His face assumed an innocent/helpless look.

"Oh father," He said begining his act, " I know I told you what myself and Ryuzaki do is completely volentary but, he's always hurting me and forcing me to do things I don't want to! He's a very bad man!" His expression faded back to his typically completely evil smirk. _Damn that bastard! Why'd he have to be so smart? I suppose though that is the reason I love him. Not to mention all this talk about myself doing "things" to Light was slightly arousing._

"So, what's it gonna be?" I guessed I had no other option.

"Nyeh....fine..." I said through tightly clenched teeth. He stradled my hips hastily.

"Now then, since I'm the seme you must obey my every command! So, talk dirty to me!" I looked at him like he was crazy, he simply began acting again about how much of a rapist and pedofile I was. As if he were talking to his father. I guess, once again, I had no other options.

"Oh Light-kun...you are...sooo...sexy.."I said sarcasticly with a monotone voice. He slapped me. That's right, he slapped me! Of all things!

"Say it like you mean it!" I sighed and got my 'orgasmic' voice in tune.

"Oh Light-kun! You're so sexy! I-I.... I want you inside of me!" He shuddered. Well look at that, mission ocomplished.

"More..." He rasped as he began stroking my nipples. I groaned.

"Yes.....I want you inside, steadily pumping your big cock into me! Your warm sticky liquid spilling out my entrance." This time he let out a full on moan. I was starting to get aroused myself. He leaned down and kissed both my nipples before sucking on them lightly. I closed my eyes and used every muscle in my body to stop myself from moaning. He slid his way down to my boxers. Slowly he un-buttoned the entrance to them and allowed my fully erect member to flip out. I blushed a dark crimson red.

"L-light-kun! Seriously, s-stop this! It isn't funny anymore!" He licked up my shaft and I finally let go. I moaned upward. He smirked.

"This is funner than I thought it would be!" I turned my head to the side and tried to ignore him as his licked me once more. It was useless though. His tounge felt so good against my skin. I moaned as he nibbled lightly on my tip, then cupped his mouth around me. He slid slowly down all the way to my base. I tangled my fingers in his light auburn hair.

"Light, it feels so g-good!" He let out a groan in agreement. Every small movement made me moan louder and louder. I soon felt a tingling sensation. I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"L-light, I....I...Ahhh!" I arched my back and moaned out as I came inside of Light's mouth, yanking slightly on his hair. He grunted slightly as he pulled his mouth off of me. Smirking he commented;

"I swllowed it all, Ryuzaki." I blushed, feeling my face heat up.

"Light, please, stop this. I-I don't want to go any further..." His smirk widened as he rubbed against my still hard member. I bit my bottum lip and silenced a moan.

"Your mouth says that, but your cock says otherwise," I gasped, lifting myself up on my elbows.

"Light-kun! Don't use such awful language!" He stood on his knees pulling his pajama bottums down along with his boxers. My eyes widened, eyeing his, as he would say, cock. Tilting his head slightly to the side he asked;

"Well why not? Your the one who said it first," My mouth dropped open.

"I most certainly...did...not..." I closed my eyes and thought hard. _When the hell did I say that? Wait a second...Crap. _Light saw the realisation in my eyes and grinned.

"That's right, and I quote 'I want you inside, steadily pumping your big cock into me!' " My face was so red. I felt like it was on fire.

"So," He began seductivley. "what are you going to do, Ryuzaki?"

* * *

GYAH!! I WAS SO LAZY!!! that's why this is so short, quite frankly i think this is the worst i've ever written...

Ryuzaki:don't be so hard on urself  
Me:QUIET UKE!!  
Light:*giggles* uke!  
Ryuzaki: I WILL _RAPE _YOU!!!  
Me: no ur not! ur not touching my poor baby *cuddles light*  
Light: yay!  
Me:ok yea yea *pushes away* as i would act like this  
Light: or me for that matter  
Me:this was just an example of the extreme OOC-ness  
Ryuzaki:*nods*  
Me:first of, i love ryuzaki, and his seme-ness,i would never call him uke! *huggles*  
Ryuzaki: and i would NEVER threaten to rape light-kun ^^  
Light:hopefully....  
Ryuzaki:what did u say?  
Light:NOTHING!! ^^;;;;

yea well, leave a comment, i know this was awful but, yea, let me know just how much it sucked TT-TT  
sorry for all the fans i've dissapointed, oh and yea, obviously there's gonna be a chapt 9 because, uke ryuzaki will exsist!!! XD  
and i uhhh already got the ending planned out ._.  
soooo, yea...LOVE YALL!!!!! O3O


End file.
